


Kataang Week 2017

by TheRoseyOne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseyOne/pseuds/TheRoseyOne
Summary: A series of connected drabbles. Katara and Aang get married.





	Kataang Week 2017

**Smile**  - Monday July 24th

For the first time in over a century the Southern Air Temple was hosting a celebration. Katara stood in her room window and looked at the people milling around below her.

Katara smiled as she watched a group of Air Acolytes cut through the crowd. Although they were not truly his people, she knew that Aang was proud to have them there. The fact that they had all come voluntarily to be a part of the Air Nation made it all so much better. She turned to the sound of the door opening.

"You ready Sweetness?" Toph asked in an oddly quiet way. She and Suki stood at the door in their beautiful green dresses. Katara smiled at the memory of her and Toph all dressed up and ready to sneak into the Earth King's party. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I'm ready." She responded in the same tone as Toph, then she walked toward her friends.

"You look amazing." Suki sighed.

Toph smiled "Yeah, what she said." Their laughter broke the nervous energy in the air. Toph called out "Alright Captain Boomerang, she's ready."

Sokka walked in cautiously "You sure?" he asked, stepping into the room, his hand shielding his eyes "You're not trying to trick me, are you?"

"I'm dressed Sokka." Katara said with a chuckle.

Sokka put his hand down and looked at his sister. A proud smile spread across his face "Yeah, you are." He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder "I told you that was the right dress."

"Nobody shops like my brother." Katara answered with a light chuckle.

"Damn right." He said, then his head turned to the sound of the bells chiming outside. He turned back to his sister "Well, it's time." he offered her his arm "Shall we?"

"Yeah." She answered, taking his arm.

They walked down the hall in silence, Suki and Toph leading the way, the Water Tribe sibling not far behind them. Katara's heart raced in her chest. This was a day that everyone had known was coming, it was years in the making, but that didn't stop her from being nervous in the moment.

The doors opened and the afternoon sun flowed in. They continued forward. Katara tried not to notice the hundreds of people gathered in the courtyard, but she could help it. All those smiling faces watching her walk down the little rocky path with her brother. She knew most of these people, but that didn't help her nerves, there was only one thing that could do that.

She looked forward and she saw him, Aang, beaming at her like it was the first time he'd ever seen her. Her nerves melted away at the sight of that smile. Suddenly the crowd was gone and it was just them.

* * *

 

 **Best Friends**  - Tuesday July 25th

Aang and Katara stood hand in hand in front of the place where the Council of Elders once sat. On this day, those seats were filled with world leaders. They stood one by one and spoke.

King Bumi, who sat to their far left stood and bowed "Aang, Katara, On this day the Earth Kingdom wishes you unending love."

Next to him was Zuko. He stood and bowed "The Fire Nation wishes you a strong union."

Guru Pathik, who sat in the middle, turned to his right where Hakoda was seated. The father of the bride stood with a proud grin on his face and bowed "The Water Tribes wish you understanding."

Xing Ying stood and bowed "The Air Acolytes wish that the happiness and love you feel for each other on this day only grows. We hope that it strengthens you and spread to everyone around you and your next generation." That earned a little giggle from the crowd.

Finally, Guru Pathik stood "Katara and Aang have called upon their family and friends to share in the joy of this most wonderful day. Today we celebrate their love as they enter into a new commitment. And what better commitment is there than to commit to spending the rest of your life with your best friend."

* * *

 

 **Dance**  - Wednesday July 26th

First, they did the traditional dance that everyone learned from Aang and the Air Acolytes. Katara smiled and tried to keep up, but she was more focused on her new husband bouncing and twirling happily with the rest of the men while she and the women danced on the opposite side of the room. There was so much joy in his face; his movements were so care-free.

Next, they did a traditional dance from the Southern Water Tribe. Aang held on to his wife's hand and watched her smile as they stomped out the rhythm, moving forward and back in the circle with their friends as her father, Bato and the other warriors of their original tribe beat the drums.

Then everyone moved away. The Flamey-Os picked up their instruments and began playing a low, slow tune. Aang smiled at Katara and offered her his hand. She laughed a little, gave him a bit of a bow in return, and took his hand. They stepped together, his other hand going to her waist, hers going to his shoulder.

The other dances were fun, but this one was worth waiting for. The past few days had been so busy and steeped in so much ceremony that this was the first time the couple had been able to be close.

Aang pressed his hand firmer into Katara's back. Katara stepped in and moved her hand closer to his neck. They were so into the moment that they'd forgotten about the crowd that was there until their kiss was met with hoots and sweet sighs.

The couple ducked their heads and laughed. Blushes spread across their faces "Everyone's still here, huh?" Katara whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He moved closer to her ear and answered, "I don't see anyone but you."

* * *

 

 **All-Nighter**  - Thursday July 27th

The food was still plentiful, the music was still playing, and those who were still at the wedding were dancing and mingling. The sun had gone down hours ago, but the party continued as Air Nomad weddings had in the past.

It was tradition to help the newlyweds celebrate into the new day, the festivities ending when they all watched the sun rise together.

Shortly after midnight, Suki realized that she hadn't seen the bride and groom for nearly an hour. She started to ask Sokka if he'd seen them, but something told her that wasn't the thing to do. She went to where Toph and Xing Ying were sitting.

"Hey, have you guys seen Katara and Aang?" A mischievous grin spread across both of their faces "Are you two serious?" She sat across from them.

Toph sucked her teeth "Like they've never snuck off to some little private corner before."

"I guess so," Suki admitted "but I didn't think-"

Toph leaned forward "Wait. You honestly think that Aang and Katara wouldn't sneak off and have sex at least once during their  _wedding day_." She sat back and shook her head "I'd expect that from Sokka, for obvious reasons, and Zuko, because he's just that thick, but I had more faith in you."

Suki held her head down "Yeah, I should have known."

Toph started to say something else, but Xing Ying patted her hand to stop her "Actually, I was just telling Toph that it's tradition for the couple to consummate their marriage before the sun rises. They were expected to disappear at least once throughout the night."

Toph tapped her arm "Tell her what they did when the couple came back."

Xing Ying pointed at the bowls filled with colorful powder that sat on that table, and every table and pedestal in the area "These aren't just for decoration. When the couple comes back, we cheer and throw colored flour on them. Of course, the couples tried to sneak back in so nobody noticed, but they almost always got caught."

Suki laughed "That's amazing. Does everyone know what it means?"

"I don't believe so. Just the acolytes, Guru Pathik, and now you two."

.~.

Katara brushed at her hair self-consciously as she and Aang rushed down the corridor "Why'd you have to bother my ribbon."

"I couldn't help it." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek "It just looked so enticing. How was I supposed to know your braid would come undone?"

She stopped and turned to him "Does it look the same?"

He fought a grimace "Yea, yeah. It looks great. Better than before." He lied.

She grabbed the braid "I knew it. It's so obvious."

"No, it's fine, really." He put his hands on her shoulder "Don't worry, there's so many people here they haven't even noticed we're gone. We'll come out of that door." He pointed behind her "nobody will even notice." She looked unconvinced "Have we ever been caught before?"

She smiled and blushed "No."

He put his arm around her and they started walking toward the door "Exactly. No problem."

They walked out into a crowd of dancing people. Aang took Katara's hand and they danced into the middle of the crowd. Suddenly everyone stopped dancing. Katara and Aang stopped, confused. They found themselves standing in front of a grinning Toph.

"Gotcha."

Everyone who knew about the ritual cheered and threw handfuls of colored flour into the air. Katara and Aang blushed, laughed and the huddled together to keep the falling powder out of their faces.

* * *

 

 **Clouds**  - Friday July 28th

Katara and Aang held each other as they stood with their friends and family on the foothills at the base of the Patola Mountains. All sunrises are beautiful, but this one was special. It was the first dawn of their marriage, the promise off things to come.

They hugged and kissed their guest goodbye, being sure to get a little of the colored flour on each of them. They waved as everyone boarded their airships, bison, and ships to head home, leaving them, Appa and Momo behind.

Finally, the only humans around, they got into the saddle and Appa headed back to the temple. They cuddled and talked as they rose through the clouds and into their new lives.

* * *

 

 **Sleep**  - Saturday July 29th

Although the day before was wondrous, Aang and Katara were happy it was over. They went to the bath and washed the flour from their skin and Katara's hair. After their bath, they made their way to the wedding present from Zuko, a huge bed that had been set up in a room down the hall. They climbed in and sunk into the soft bedding with a sigh. They were both asleep before their heads could settle into their pillows.

* * *

 

 **Unconditional**  - Sunday July 30th

_Gyatso rushed through the temple calling out for his ward "Aang! Aang!" He clutched tightly to the note he'd found in the boy's room, stopping every so often to ask "Have you seen him? Have you seen Aang?" The boys just looked at him blankly._

_The desperation rose in his chest as he went from person to person. "Have you seen him? Where could he be? If you see him, bring him to me." No one answered, no one knew. Where was the boy. Gyatso knew what he had to do. He had to get his bison and search until he found Aang. He turned and was engulfed in flame._

Aang sat up with a start, panting, feeling desperation and pain in his chest, and tears running down his face. He looked around, finding himself surrounded with soft, orange and yellow bedding, Katara sleeping peacefully by his side. It was dark outside. He wiped the tears away as he stepped out of bed. He needed to take a walk.

Aang's nightmares had gotten better over the years, either that or he'd learned to handle them better, but this one was different. He  _was_  Gyatso. Aang wondered if Gyatso had searched for him like that, had he really felt that devastated.

He wondered about for a bit, then Aang went to Gyatso's statue and fell to his knees "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I shouldn't have left like that." He sobbed out.

"Aang?" Katara kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around him "It's okay."

"It's not. I left. I abandoned him. He did nothing but love and care for me and I just left. How could I just do something like that?" he turned his face away from her.

Katara's shoulders dropped and tears filled her eyes "Aang." She said softly, trying to hide the pity in her voice. "You were just a kid. You were scared."

"That's no excuse." He sighed and slumped lower "He must have hated me."

Katara put her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. "That's not true. Gyatso loved you like he was your father. People don't just throw away that kind of love."

Katara wrapped her arms around her husband and let him cry on her shoulder.


End file.
